


A Refuge for Loyal Hearts

by skargasm



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Master!post

_**A Refuge for Loyal Hearts Master!post**_  
 **Title:** A Refuge for Loyal Hearts  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/) & [](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**skargasm**](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** Spike/Xander  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Chapter :** Master Post  
 **Beta(s):** Unbeta'd but cross proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** Joss owns 'em, we borrowed 'em  
 **Graphics:** Banner by [](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/profile)[**foreverbm**](http://foreverbm.livejournal.com/) over on [](http://community.livejournal.com/grafx_requests/profile)[**grafx_requests**](http://community.livejournal.com/grafx_requests/)  
 **Summary:** The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers......  


[](http://img687.imageshack.us/i/refugeforloyalhearts117.jpg/)

  


* * *

  
This is the first collaboration between [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/) & [](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**skargasm**](http://skargasm.livejournal.com/). This is set soon after Spike returned in LA. Xander has spent some time in Africa recruiting slayers and is now in Scotland working for the council. This does not follow the comics – we have never read them nor intend to read them. The story is set in Scotland as [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/) lives there and we thought it would be fun and different from the usual England stories.

This is an ongoing fic, using the prompts provided by the [](http://community.livejournal.com/coclaim100/profile)[**coclaim100**](http://community.livejournal.com/coclaim100/) table below. Chapters will be posted on either journal, but links will be provided at the bottom of each chapter and in this master post.

We hope you enjoy the ride!  


* * *

  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
001.| [ _Beginnings_](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/10069.html)|  010.| [ _Awakening_](http://community.livejournal.com/spikecentric/33394.html)|  022.| [ _Too Much_](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/10796.html)|  013.| [ _Not Enough_](http://community.livejournal.com/spikecentric/33919.html)|  086.| [ _Missing_](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/11097.html)  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
005.|  _Discussions_|  007.| Laughter| 008.| Temper| 009.| Soothing| 002.| Kiss.  
011.| Messenger| 012.| Scream| 004.| Sight| 014.| Heart| 015.| First Time  
016.| Books| 017.| Different| 018.| Phoenix | 019.| Road Trip| 020.| Need  
021.| Broken| 003.| Moments| 023.| Hatred| 024.| Lies| 025.| Truth  
026.| Interest| 027.| Passages| 028.| Unbound| 029.| Thunder| 030.| Rain  
031.| Snow| 032.| Sunlight| 033.| Voice| 034.| Colours| 035.| Like Oil and Water  
036.| Holidays| 037.| Champagne| 038.| Chocolate| 039.| Choice| 040.| Strangers  
041.| Divine| 042.| Trapped| 043.| Savage| 044.| Gentle| 045.| Bed  
046.| Destiny| 047.| Enemies| 048.| Blind-sided| 049.| Heartache| 050.| Middles  
051.| The Moon| 052.| Bending the Rules| 053.| Night| 054.| Love Letters| 055.| Freedom  
056.| Betrayal| 057.| Claim| 058.| Brutal| 059.| Fire| 060.| Ice  
061.| Lost| 062.| Drinks| 063.| Past| 064.| Present| 065.| Treasure  
066.| Future| 067.| Touch| 068.| Midnight| 069.| Unity| 070.| Forever  
071.| Magical| 072.| Confessions| 073.| Deeper| 074.| Rebirth| 075.| Shattered  
076.| Fate| 077.| Memories| 078.| Secrets| 079.| Poison| 080.| Healing  
081.| Tarot| 082.| Soul| 083.| Sacrifice| 084.| Rejection| 085.| Runaway  
006.| Indifference| 087.| Angst| 088.| Tears| 089.| Blessings| 090.| Passing  
091.| Death| 092.| Lovers| 093.| Protecting| 094.| True Love| 095.| Endings  
096.|  _Writer‘s Choice_|  097.|  _Writer‘s Choice_|  098.|  _Writer‘s Choice_|  099.|  _Writer‘s Choice_|  100.|  _Writer‘s Choice_  
  
  


* * *

  



	2. Beginnings

**Title:** A Refuge for Loyal Hearts  
 **Authors:** [info]skargasm  & [info]theladymerlin  
 **Chapter:** 1/100  
 **Fandom:** BTVS  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander  
 **Prompt(s) :** [info]tamingthemuse #233 Stonewalled [info]coclaim100 #001 Beginnings  
 **Rating:** NC17 – m/m sex, language  
 **Disclaimer:** Joss owns ‘em, we borrow ‘em  
 **Beta(s):** Unbeta’d, but cross proofread  
 **Summary:** The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers….

 

He thinks back over the past week or so and realises that he really should have known. Every time he called Giles in England to ask for help, training the new slayers in Scotland it was the same thing, ‘There are so few Xander I’m sure you can manage.’ After being constantly stonewalled for months, when Giles immediately agreed and said he’d send someone, he should have suspected. When Giles went on to ask if the basement apartment was still available, he should have heard the warning bells. But no, Xander never suspected a thing right up until the time he answered his door.

 

Xander stood staring at a dripping wet Spike trying to understand all the feelings that came with seeing him again. He knew the vampire was still around but up until this moment, he didn’t realise how much he’d missed him. And wow, a wet Spike is a sexy Spike.

 

“You gonna let me in mate?”

 

“Huh? Oh, yeah come on in. I’ll…ah, grab you a towel. Be right back.”

 

As Xander heads off down a short hallway, Spike closes the door and sets down his duffle bag. He looks around the homey flat. The floor is wooden with plush, colourful rugs scattered about giving it some warmth and the walls are a simple neutral beige. Off to the left of the front door is a kitchen with a breakfast bar and three beautifully crafted wooden bar stools separating it from the rest of the room. A dining table with chairs that match the stools takes up the rest of the space on the left side of the room. Directly opposite the front door is the hallway which Spike presumes leads to the bathroom and bedroom. To the right of this hallway is a fireplace with a lovely wooden surround and a modern flat LCD TV above. To the right and left of the fireplace are handcrafted shelves, the right containing a surround system, DVD player and an Xbox. A small collection of games and DVDs are stacked neatly on the shelves below, reading some of the titles reveals the expected Babylon 5, Star Trek and a few action movies. The shelves to the left contain various books, mementos and a few small wooden statues.

 

There’s a comfortable looking couch with lots of soft overstuffed cushions facing the fireplace and a matching chair with footstool to one side. Two small wooden tables either side of the couch, like the other wooden furniture in the flat, appear to be hand constructed. The overall feel of the flat is relaxed and comfortable.

 

Moving over to the fireplace, he notices the pictures decorating the mantle. He smiles when he spots a picture of Buffy and Dawn. It looks recent and he’s please to see they look happy. When he popped out of the amulet in LA he’d been surprised when he recognized that although he still loved Buffy very much, he was no longer in love with her. The revelation had given him a kind of peace he didn’t have before and it made it so much easier to accept the offer of a job from Giles. Looking at the next picture, he starts when he notices himself. Taking a closer look, he sees it’s a picture of everyone sitting around the cluttered research table at the Magic Box smiling and sharing a pizza. He’s trying to remember when it was taken when he hears Xander coming back from the other room.

 

“I like that one best” Xander comments, “I think it’s ‘cause we’re all there. Together, ya know?”

 

“Who took it?” Spike asks taking the offered towel and scrubbing at his hair.

 

“Andrew.” At the look on Spike’s face he adds, “It’s one of the few things he’s good at.”

 

“Okay, I’ll take your word for it. Is there someplace I can hang this up?” He asks taking off his rain drenched leather duster.

 

“Over the bath is fine. It’s the first door on your left just down the hall. You can leave the towel there too if you’re done. You want anything to drink? Sorry I don’t have any blood, wasn’t exactly expecting to need it. I’ve got some beer though.” Xander replies before heading for kitchen.

 

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

 

After Spike returns from the bathroom and Xander from the kitchen with the beers in hand, they settle themselves on the couch.

 

Opening his beer Xander turns to his surprise guest “I heard you were back. What you did.”

 

“Yeah, well. Don’t matter none, popped right back out of that ugly little trinket and right into Peach’s office.”

 

“Bet he was annoyed.”

 

They share a grin. “You could say that. Most fun I’ve had in ages.”

 

“So are you here to help or is this just a visit?”

 

“Help, wasn’t doing anything in LA anyway. Old Rupes said you’ve got four slayers here and needed a hand.”

 

“Yeah, I’ll introduce you tomorrow after you get settled. Oh, sorry I forgot about your apartment. It’s just downstairs and the same as mine but without the nifty interior decorating.”

 

Spike waves off his apology. “’M not in a hurry to see it and don’t need much anyway.”

 

“I got the electric, gas and phone turned on but well like I said no real furniture in the place. You wanna stay here tonight? We could do some shopping tomorrow.” He offered.

 

“Thanks, appreciate it.”

 

“No problem. I appreciate the help. They’re nice enough, kinda scary sometimes and not bad at the research.”

 

“So Harris, what exactly are you needing help with?”

 

“I’ve got the book stuff pretty much covered although you probably know about lots more demons than I do and they tend to wander off during patrol so someone to help watch them will be good. I’ve managed to learn some skills in hand to hand and a couple of weapons but I’m not that good. So I guess I need help with exactly… everything?”

 

“Yeah,” The blonde agrees, “I can do that but tomorrow. I’m right knackered.”

 

“Oh god, you’ve been up for ages haven’t you. I forgot you came all the way over from LA.” Grabbing the duffel by the door and leading his guest down the hallway Xander continues, “This way and we’ll get you set up in the guest room.” He opens the door and shows him inside. “It’s not huge but bigger than my old closet.”

 

As promised, the room is bigger than the closet Spike had lived in the last time he stayed with Xander. It has the same wood floors as the rest of the flat but the walls are a lovely pale blue. The double bed has a dark blue continental quilt that goes with the curtains and a big plush throw rug. There is a small oak chest of drawers with a matching table beside the bed. Accustomed to much worse Spike is pleased with the simple, practical room.

 

“This is great. Thanks.”

 

“The curtains are nice and heavy, so no sun worries. Just get up whenever. I’m across the hall if you want me. No, I didn’t mean me. I meant anything. If you want anything that is not me. Well, just if… ya know.” Xander blushes and looks down at the floor as his mini babble runs out of steam.

 

Spike grins at the familiar prattle. “I get it. ‘S ok.” He cocks his head listening for a few seconds to the racing beat coming from Xander’s chest. “Don’t give yourself a heart attack.”

 

Looking up at the amusement evident in Spike’s voice Xander grins and shakes his head at his own ridiculousness. “Thanks.” Putting as much sincerity into his tone as he can manage he adds, “And Spike, I’m glad you’re back and you came here.”

 

Spike pauses before closing the guest room door to respond in the same truthful manner. “Thank you. Glad I came too. Goodnight Xander.”

 

“Night.” Xander smiles and heads off to his own room.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

It is late in the afternoon before there is any sign of his temporary roommate. Sitting at the table with some paperwork Xander hears the door to the guest room open and then a slightly tousled vampire appears still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Xander strives very hard not to stare but to his surprise and dismay, a sleepy tousled Spike is even more arousing than a wet Spike. Forcing himself from that line of thought before the other man can suspect he tries for a casual approach. “Hey Spike, sleep okay?”

 

“Yeah,” nodding his head in the direction of the hall he continues, “mind if I take a shower?”

 

And suddenly there he is again, wet sexy Spike. The water runs in rivulets down the muscles of his chest, following every curve like a lover’s caress. Water droplets cling to curls free of gel and frame those intense blue eyes that are staring at Xander expecting a response. Shaking his head he replies, “Oh, right, shower. Go ahead. No problem, nope not at all. Help yourself.”

 

“’K, be out in a few.” Spike gives him an odd look before turning and heading back down the hall.

 

As soon as the door closes and the sound of water starts, Xander drops his head to the table with a thump. “Shit, shit, shit. What is this? I need -”

 

Standing Xander heads for the phone and dials a familiar number. He paces around the table while waiting for an answer.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Wills, hi. How’s things?”

 

“Xander, it’s so good to hear from you. I’m good. We’re good. Oh, I’ve learned so much at the coven and they’re so nice, I’m so happy.”

 

“That’s great. Did you… did you hear about the help Giles sent me?”

 

“Is everything okay? I heard he sent Spike to help you. He’s not giving you any trouble is he?”

 

“No. no trouble. It’s just … I keep having these thoughts. About Spike. Spike … thoughts and things. And, what the hell is wrong with me? Why is this happening now?”

 

“Oh, sweetie, I don’t think there’s anything wrong with you. And for why now? Well, you’ve grown a lot and you told me yourself that you’re attracted to men and women. Spike is handsome.”

 

“Yeah, okay, I get that but it just seems so sudden. I hadn’t thought that much about him. Well, that’s not true. I have thought about him and we were getting closer at the end there. Getting to be friends.”

 

“I’m sure seeing him again was a surprise. So it’s bound to be a bit unsettling. If you were getting to be friends before, maybe you could do that again. Be friends and see what happens.”

 

“You’re right. And hey, he might not even like guys.”

 

“No worries there.”

 

“Huh? You mean Spike likes…he’s done. Wait, how do you know this?”

 

“Oh Xander. I actually read the books Giles gave us and some he didn’t. It’ll be okay.”

 

“Thanks Wills. I better go. He’ll be back any minute. I’ll call you soon.”

 

“You better. I wanna know what happens. Bye, Xan. Good luck.”

 

“Bye.”

 

Deciding that Willow was right as usual, Xander spent the next several weeks being friends with Spike. After getting the needed furniture, thank you Ikea, and getting Spike installed in the small basement apartment, they simply carried on where they had left off in Sunnydale. The slayers all thought training with a vampire was ‘the best’ and that Spike was ‘uber cool’. Everything was going along just fine. And if Xander admired Spike’s form while he bent over the pool table, well he was only being friendly. If Xander overly enjoyed training with Spike or felt a bit jealous when the slayers demanded too much of the vampire’s attention, it didn’t mean anything. Yep, everything was going along just fine.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

A very drunk Spike stumbles about the small kitchen of his flat, throwing things and growling in frustration. “Know it’s here somewhere.” He opens a cupboard door but not immediately seeing what he’s looking for he slams the door with such force it pops back open and a bit of crockery tumbles to the floor where it shatters. “Never liked that cup anyway. Where the hell is it? Know I had more.”

 

Just as Spike spots the elusive bottle of whiskey hiding behind the toaster, there’s a knock on the door before it opens and Xander pops his head inside. “Spike? Can I come in?” He moves to stand in the entryway taking in the mess that used to be Spike’s kitchen. “Hey what ya doing?”

 

Spike stops in the middle of picking up the pieces of the shattered cup to look up at his unwanted guest. “What’d ya want?”

 

“I just came by to say hey, see if maybe you wanted to go to the pub or something.”

 

“Do I look like I wanna go to the pub or something?”

 

“Uhm, no.” Xander pauses and looks at the bruised and battered appearance of the vampire kneeling on the floor holding a handle that used to belong to a mug. “You actually look a mess and so does this place. And I’m guessing here but I don’t think you’re redecorating. What happened?”

 

“Oh nothing, just the usual round of kick the Spike, followed by humiliate Spike and let’s not forget…did I say kick?”

 

“Yeah, ya did. Let’s say we stay here and get some blood into you and a little less alcohol.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

After guiding a slightly unsteady Spike onto the couch in the living room Xander gets Spike some blood and cleans up a bit. They sit and chat. Spike is still a bit drunk but not so angry.

 

“You asked me once after…well, you asked me why she slept with me, why they let me touch them. How could anyone want a monster like me? It’s because I am a monster, didn’t have a soul so no feelings to hurt, just some thing to be used and thrown away, as if it doesn’t matter. Like I don’t matter. And ya wanna know the worst part? I let her; went right along with it.”

 

“Why would you do that? If you knew?”

 

Spike lets out a laugh that’s almost a sob. “Why? ‘Cause for that short time she let me hold her, touch her, I could pretend that someone cared, that someone loved me. I was just fooling myself.”

 

“Oh Spike, c’mere.”

 

“No, I’m tired of being the nasty little secret, the regret the morning after. Can’t do it anymore. Don’t want your pity either.”

 

“Spike, I like you, I wouldn’t do that.”

 

“Maybe not, but just ‘cause I’ve got a soul now...” He stops and runs his hands through his hair in frustration. “Dammit Harris, what the hell do you want from me?”

 

“Well, I thought we were friends. I’ve grown up a lot since Sunnydale, learned a few things. I know a soul doesn’t mean all that much, can be good without one or bad with one, human or demon. When I told you I was glad that you were still around, I meant it and I thought we were getting…closer, ya know?”

 

“Were but I dunno, I.”

 

“Is that what this is really all about? The drinking, going out and getting into a fight, was it about us?”

 

“I don’t … can’t”

 

“Hey, look at me. It’s okay. I think I get it. Look I do care about you. A lot. I’m not ashamed of that and I don’t plan on hiding anything. Willow already knows.”

 

“She does? How?”

 

“I told her. I admit when I first saw you again and felt something… thought maybe I wanted more than friendship with you, I didn’t know what to do. So I did what I always do. I called the Willowy one.”

 

“And she’s okay with this?”

 

“Yeah, Spike. More than okay. Will you try? I wanna take care of you. Be with you. I’m not going to use you. I want to love you if you’ll let me. Will you let me?” He moves closer. “Let me find out how to make you sigh for more?”

 

Spike looks up slightly to look into an eye warm with affection wanting to believe.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	3. Awakening

**Title:** A Refuge for Loyal Hearts   
**Author:** &   
**Rating:** NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** Spike/Xander  
 **Chapter :** 2/100  
 **Master!post :**[Master!post](http://community.livejournal.com/spikecentric/33137.html)  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Prompts :** prompt : 010 – Awakening  & prompt : 034 – Cuddle   
**Beta(s):** Unbeta'd but cross proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** Joss owns 'em, we borrowed 'em  
 **Graphics:** Banner by over on   
**Summary:** The stories of a Scooby and a Souled Vampire looking after a household of Slayers......

[ ](http://img687.imageshack.us/i/refugeforloyalhearts117.jpg/)

  


* * *

His first thought was to thank God that vampires didn't get hangovers. He could tell by the taste in his mouth, which felt like the bottom of a bird's cage, that he had tied one on last night and then some. His second thought was that he couldn't recall the last time he felt so warm. He was toasty from the tips of his toes all the way to his neck and it was bliss. Okay, so there was a rather heavy lump over his waist, an irregular breeze hitting the back of his neck and a broom handle digging into his back, but apart from that he was feeling pretty comfortable. Spike hated to admit it, but at that point he did a cartoon blink as memory returned and he realised just what the breeze on the back of his neck was and that the broom handle was disturbingly large and seemed to be leaking slightly.

“What the bloody hell do ya think you're doing?!” He leapt out of bed like a scalded cat, turning to face his would-be attacker. An attacker who sat up drowsily, yawned and scratched the most serious case of bed-head Spike had seen in nearly 5 decades.

“Whoa buddy!!! Wasn't _quite_ expecting the wounded virgin thing but if you would care to look down you'll see that you are fully clothed. Well apart from the duster but there was no way you would have been comfortable sleeping in that so yeah, I did take it off. Spike – do you remember _anything_ about last night?”

Looking downwards, Spike felt slightly foolish. He was indeed fully clothed – a rumpled black tee-shirt covered by a red button-down, his black jeans and black socks, complete with a hole in the big toe of the right one. Wriggling his toes, he tried to think how he was going to get out of this with even a smidgeon of his Big Bad reputation intact. He vaguely remembered getting back to the house and having a long, rambling conversation with himself then Harris coming in and -

“You said you wanted to be with me!”

“Well, duh!! I think the fact that I'm sat in your bed might be a bit of a clue.” Sitting up with a sigh, Xander dragged his hands through his hair, dry-wiped his face then looked up to Spike. “Do you need me to say what I said last night again?”

“Depends. Shouldn't say stuff ya don't mean, pet. Can get ya into all sorts of trouble. I – look, I appreciate ya looking out for me after I had too much to drink but I don't want ya to feel like you've got to - “

“I **want** to take care of you. Be with you. I’m not going to use you. I want to love you if you’ll let me. Will you let me?” And there it was – right out there with nothing hidden. This wasn't an overture of friendship – they were past that stage having spent the last few weeks together - two men adrift in a sea of oestrogen, clinging to each other in order to avoid being swept away. Patrolling, going to pubs, a Sci Fi marathon – all things friends did together. But this was more – a lot more – and Spike was afraid. What if it didn't work out? Would he be cast aside yet again? He was used to being viewed as disposable – Angelus had made that quite clear from the time he was a fledge; Drusilla used him as a substitute for daddy that could be dropped and picked up on a whim. Even the Slayer had viewed him as disposable – he could only imagine how much she would have fought to stop Peaches burning up for the Hellmouth. Oh, she had said she loved him and perhaps a part of her had meant it but not in the way he wanted, the way he needed.

Even him coming to Scotland from LA was another sign that he was disposable. Angel was the champion, the Powers that Be wanted him keeping things afloat – Spike was a big arsed fly in the ointment. Who the hell wanted a _spare_ vampire with a soul?

He so desperately wanted to believe what Xander was saying but the question burning a hole in his brain suddenly blurted from his mouth. “Why?”

“Why do I want to take care of you – be with you?” Xander questioned.

“Yeah.” He didn't shuffle but it was with less than his usual grace that Spike moved back to the bed and sat down. A small smile twisted his features as Xander instantly took ahold of his hand, playing with his fingers.

“Well apart from the fact you're compact and well muscled, sexy as all hell and that includes your grr face, you're a bit of a hero – I mean, come on Spike, you saved the world. And underneath that Big Bad, you're actually a pretty cool person – well apart from some of your taste in food, drink and TV. I – well, I **like** you – as a person, as a friend. And the last few weeks – well, I know I more than like you and would really like the chance to prove that to you.” A gentle tug, and Spike found himself leaning forward, watching as the hazel eye moved closer, the soft looking lips were licked by a pink tongue and Xander's face was suddenly all he could see. His eyelids lowered, he tilted his head to the side and moved forward, his entire awareness on where this was obviously leading. He inhaled, taking in the scent of aroused male as their lips met in a whisper soft kiss before separating again. Xander's gaze was questioning, obviously intending to let Spike decide whether the kiss went any further. And awakening within him, Spike was suddenly aware that he definitely wanted things to go further – a lot further.

Sliding his hand up Xander's arm, he wrapped his hand around the other man's neck and tugged him closer, only peripherally aware of the blankets pooling around the other man's waist as he shifted forward into Spike's embrace. Gazes still locked, Spike moved closer once more, intent on tasting more than those lips this time. As he pressed his mouth against the soft cushion of Xander's lips, his eyes closed and his tongue gently pressed against the seam of Xander's closed lips, requesting and gaining entry. A muffled moan from Xander, a tighter grip on his fingers and -

“Hey, Spike have you seen – oh WOW!” Sammie's voice broke into the moment, shattering the silence as she burst into the room, followed by her three fellow Slayers. Both men turned to face the intrusion, lips swollen and puffy, eyes slumberous and as he took in the avid gaze of four teenage girls, the only thing Spike could think to say was:

“Bloody hell!”

* * *


End file.
